Friend in the woods
by timeturneruser
Summary: what happens to make a friend in the forest first year and how does it change him.
1. Chapter 1

Harry sighed he was done with his first day of classes and he was annoyed at Ron because he felt like he was being held back like he was with Dudley. He was walking the edge of the forest when he decided to see what was so bad about it. He stuck to the trails and found it to be a beautiful place.

He spotted someone and realized it was a girl " hi." He half shouted towards him startled.

She smiled and walked out and he realized she was a centaur " Hi what are you doing out here?"

" Trying to clear my head."

" it is a nice place to do but because we live here the minstry dosnt want students out here because we are dangerous."

Harry laughed " they fear that which is differnt or better."

She smiled " But i guess you dont."

Harry shock his head " nah who would fear a horse you can ride and talk to."

She laughed and nudged him " funny guy are you."

There was a crunch and out stepped anther centaur and anther and anther. They drew there bows Harry was startled. " i wont hurt you i am even unharmed."

Then stepped out a bigger one " drop them he has given us a reason to mistrust him."

They lowered them " I am Bane leader of the this tribe and you are?"

" Harry Potter."

The Centaurs gasped " If any are welcome in here it would be you Harry because of your actions Halloween night all those long nights ago."

" thank you."

" since it seems Katrina seems to like you she will be your escort in the woods and take this so we know you are in the woods."

He was handed a horn he bowed " thank you."

They headed back into the woods " I better get back to school."

She nodded and walked and led him out " so why did you need to clear your head?"

" i made a new friend on the train here and he seems not to like someone smarter then him. I dont want to ruin a friendship by doing better then him at the same time i want to learn i love to learn."

" if he cant expect who you are then he wasnt truly a friend in the first place."

He nodded they where at the edge of the forest. " Goodnight katrina i will be by tommorow." He hugged her and rwalked out. She walked back in stunned she was hugged and talked with a human all in one day hell she thought they where friends.

Harry walked past Hagrids hut and saw it was getting dark and almost dinner time. " Harry where did you come from."

" the woods making friends." he held up the horn.

Hagrid smiled " they didnt trust anyone dont abuse it Harry."

He nodded his head and headed back to the common room. He got to his room and went over and also practiced todays lessons and reviewed for tommorow's. He then turned in for the night the first class of the day today was potion's. Snape didnt seem to like him but seemed to lighten after Harry answered his 3 questions and also wrote them down. He raised his hand " yes ."

" Could explain to me how a goat could produce a bezoar that takes care of most posions?"

Snape was stunned Potter's son was asking a question like that. " Yes the goat is feed magcial plants and the rocks inside of the stomach soak up any of the magic left by the plants. So when the rock is placed in the victioms mouth it soaks up posion swallowed and still in the victims mouth."

He was writing it down " so are they rare because i read through the book and it had a list of cure's to posions are they the one's not covered by the bezoar?."

" no the bezoar needs to be adminstered within the first 10 minutes or it becomes ineffective as a means to get rid of the posion."

" So what Posions arent covered by a bezoar?"

" Most posions that could kill you where you stand or fast aborbing into the blood stream."

" so you are saying if a bezoar handy try if it fails its alerdy to late or call a mediwitch?"

" yes now if they are no more questions lets start todays lessons."

Harry finished writing Ron gathered the ingredients Harry wrote them down. He started prep and put his cauldron unto boil. As he went through the list he crossed it off the list it was productive. He looked up and saw Neville about to make a fatal mistake. " Neville dont put that in the cauldron."

He shouted the boy dropped in on the desk startled. Snape strode over " Mr Longbottom take your cauldron off the fire before you add the quills you dunder head."

He nodded his head Snape turned to Harry " 2 points to Gryffndor for fast thinking."

He went back to work and they finished it wasnt close. He was confused he went over his list and matched it to the board. He handed it in and went over the potion " T which one of you was eating in class?"

" I was hungry."

Harry was pissed " are you trying to get us killed what would have happened if it had adverse reaction to the things in there and exploded. Are you willing to die because of your hunger."  
" He is right Mr. Weasley it seems to me Mr. Potter wants to pass." He looked around " Ms Granger you will be working with from now on."

She nodded her head Harry was cleaning up and Ron left. Hermione helped him and then he went and helped her as her partner for the day left. They walked out and headed for history of magic. The only seats where next to each other so they sat there. The ghost floated in and started to talk Harry opened his book and the ghost was speaking directly from the book and he had a such a monatone voice.

Harry felt himself nodding off he nudged Hermione and pointed it out. "want to go to the library i am sure he wont notice."

She looked a little Nervous but nodded her head. They gathered there bags and left for the library. They got there and looked around Madam Pierce came over " Arent you supposed to be in class."

" Sorry ma'm it was history of magic we wanted to do something productive with the time. When we could read the lesson later tonight." Harry said a little nervous.

" Dont worry i have had many a student come in here during that class. He dosnt hand out tests or homework. So read the chapter and then i will let you explore."

They satat a table and pulled out there books and read and jotted down a few notes that seemed importent. The librarian read them " ok now you can explore."

They put there things away and looked around they grabbed a few books and looked through them. Harry wrote down a few spells and obsecure facts on a spare bit of parchment and so did Hermione. " best get to class it will starting soon."

They packed up and closed there books and left them neatly on the table. They walked down to Charms in silence and then the bell rang. They got there and sat next to each other and pulled out there books. Todays lessons went over how to sound out some of the spells and rules to follow.

The rest of the day Harry sat next to Hermione in class and they worked together. He noticed Ron was doing a fair bit of talking with Dean during class. He was sitting down for dinner " why where you with the know it all during classes."

" because Ron i wanted to learn and pass my classes."

" why i mean we can just breeze on by in classes."

" Ron i dont want to breeze on and become a auror Ron i want to ivent new things i want to create spells i cant do it if i breeze on by."

He shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating " Ron it also isnt nice to call people names she isnt a know it all she just happens to know more then you."

Ron actually laughed " I am pureblood she cant know more then me."

Harry snorted " The only thing she dosnt know more then you in is quidditch the other other stuff i am sure she does."

" Does she know house hold cleaning charms and practice them with a old wand and do pretty well with them."

" yes and i did them wandless since i cant use a wand." She said standing behind him.

He grabbed his chest "bloody hell trying to give a man a heart attack."

Harry pointed his finger " scorigfy." Ron had soap bubbles coming out of his mouth. " watch your language.

People where laughing at him " 10 points to Gryffndor for that excellent use of the charm." Flickwick spoke from the head table.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter continued to do well in his classes and hung out with Katrina when he could. He taught her whtat he could and she taught him how to hunt. She even let him ride on her back Harry enjoyed it but not much as a broom. Harry though was doing research when he wasnt with Katrina or focusing on his studies.

One day during Halloween Harry git word of a Troll in the dungens he remmebered earlier when Ron spoke harshly with Hermione. Hermione became his friend but all they mostly talked about was acdamincs. Harry rushed off to get his friend he approched the hallway that bathroom was in to see the Troll enter the girls room. This pissed off Harry he ran into the bathroom and saw it smashing stalls to get to Hermione who was cowering in the corner.

Harry pulled out his wand and whistled the Troll turned and Harry nailed the troll in his eye with a piercing hex. It dropped its club and howlered then he hit the other eye with the same curse it was now blind. He then picked up a piece of a sink got into a Amercian pitches stance and pitched the piece straight into the trolls mouth. It broke a few teeth but the Troll started to choke on the sink and the teeth. Until it chocked to death Harry then sighed in relief.

The teachers ran in a few minutes later to see Harry holding a sobbing Hermione in the corner. Mcgongall was furious " what is the meaning of this?"

Harry looked up and helped Hermione to her feet. Hermione was ready to take the blame when Harry spoke. " i cam in here to tell her that there was a Troll in the dungeons. But he was alerady up here Profeesor come over here and tell me what Hermione smells like."

She sighed and decided to humor her student and came over and took a whiff. She went still " she smells like the potion you would use to attract a troll."

" Early Proffesor Qurriell spilled this on her i just didnt place it at the time. Then he comes running into the great hall and yells there is a Troll in the dungeon. Qurriell specialilty is dark creatures he runs away from a Troll instead of taking care of it."

The teachers turned to him " I was unprepared at the time i dont have the right supplies." he explained.

Harry scoffed ' i used two piercing hexes and a piece of sink to kill it you are telling me a teacher who knows why more spells is more unrepared then a first year. No what i think is you let the Troll in so the teachers would be distracted for what i dont know."

He looked like a deer in the headlights he sputtered " th thats imm immposibb impossible."

Harry clapped his hands " now your stutter is back where was it early. When you shouted Troll in the dungeons or when you said you where unperpared. So stop playing these games and come clean."

He reached in his pocket and smashed a potion bottle so it was completly dark. " my master will rise again." When they could see he was gone.

The headmaster looked at Harry " well done Harry 100 points for killing the troll. 100 points for exposing are spy."

Hermione finally spoke up " Proffesor Mcgongall could you have a word with Ron about his words today."

She looked to Hermione " what did you say?"

Harry decided to answer " in simplest terms he called her a know it all muggleborn who dosnt know her place and should shut her mouth and maybe then she would have friends."

Mcgongall looked furious " i will handle it."

Harry smiled and so Hermione and him became closer friends. One day as Harry walked in the woods Katrina meet him before he could come in. " Harry you need to stay out a dangerous creature is killing unicorns. We need to handle it but we dont want you getting hurt."

Harry being the stubborn one he is still marched into the forest. " you think i am going to allow you to get hurt also."

Katrina sighed " fine hop on." He hoped on her back she took off for the village. But along the way they came across the creature. Katrina froze she was prepared for whatever this thing was.

Harry hoped off and leveled his wand and fired off a slew of spells it dodged every single one of the spells. It charged towards Harry he charged towards it still firing off spells. It tackled Harry and to his surprise pulled out a wand. Haryr figured if it couldnt see it couldnt hit anything. So reached into the hood and reached for your the eyes where.

The creature screamed it dropped the wand and backed off. Katrina was ready and fired off a number of arrows. It nailed the creature it collopsed and a black mist rose out of the creature. " you only delayed my return i Lord Voldermort will rise again."

It charged towards Harry he dodged it and headed for Katrina he rolled over and fired off a wind spell it instead went through a tree. They sighed in relief Harry stood and went over to check on the unicorn its throat was slilt. Harry sat and tried to focus on the healing spells he knew. He worked at it Kartina ran off to get the tribe healer.


End file.
